Zack
Zack (ザック, Zakku) is a DJ from the Dead or Alive series, who first appeared in the original Dead or Alive. A self-taught Muay Thai boxer, Zack only enters the Dead or Alive Tournaments for money and fame. While achieving a place in the top three in the previous three tournaments, either due to other contestants withdrawing or through his own efforts, Zack is the "winner" of the fourth tournament, as Helena Douglas gave up her title of winner to him. He plays a huge role in the Dead or Alive Xtreme spin-off series, as he is the owner and creator of Zack Island, where the games take place. Biography The Legacy of Zack *''Dead or Alive (1996-1998)'' *''Dead or Alive 2 (1999-2012)'' *''Dead or Alive 3 (2001-2002)'' *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball (2003)'' *''Dead or Alive Ultimate (2004-2005)'' *''Dead or Alive 4 (2005-2006)'' *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006)'' *''Dead or Alive Paradise (2010)'' *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011)'' *''Dead or Alive 5 (2012)'' Appearance Zack is a young African-American man who likes likes keep up on his appearance. As he keeps changing the style of his hair and dyes it constantly, his real hair color is unknown. Zack chooses to wear dark sunglasses and goggles with colored lenses that hide his eyes, but his eye color is brown as revealed in Dead or Alive 5 in his second costume: the player can see his eyes from the sides of his glasses. Often seen wearing bright, colorful, and sometimes absolutely bizarre costumes in the tournaments, Zack has one of the most flamboyant appearances in the series, as well as being the only character that goes through the largest change of appearance every game, since he changes his hair so much. One of his recurring costumes, and possibly his most iconic outfit, is a tight full-body "alien suit". Made from silver, reflective material, the suit comes with boots and gloves with neon green trim, a blue screen on his chest, as well as a hood with red goggles. The hood gives Zack "pointed ears", and a flowing antenna on his forehead, which can glow purple when he taunts other fighters. In the latest installment, he has a completely bald head for the majority of his costumes, and has a more mature appearance. He has a naturally colored trimmed beard, and his skin is more normally dark. He wears alot more conservative costumes, such as suits, hoodies and jeans, but he still does possess the alien suit, and an even more outrageous Disco inspired jumpsuit and flowery afro wig, and platform boots. Personality Zack is perpetually happy, silly, optimistic and a natural showman who lives to entertain and tries to never disappoint his friends. He is constantly smiling and bares a positive light about himself, simply shrugging off any setbacks and insults that may come his way. Wherever he goes, Zack often makes commotion and creates scenes. With his cheerful ways, clownish antics, and sometimes weird behaviour, Zack is often a source of comic relief in the series. When fighting, he likes flashy, showy moves, and keeps up a constant patter of talk and laughter. His ego has led him to create autographs and statues in his image, even naming an entire island after himself. Zack used to be money-hungry; he entered the tournaments solely to win the prize money to fund his luxurious lifestyle, and he is a master at the casino table. However, by the time of Dead or Alive 5, Zack becomes a polite and reserved man; he may have learned this working under Helena. Zack does also care for other people; he saved Helena from committing suicide at the burning tower, and is willing to help Helena from building a new and peaceful DOATEC. Theme Song Sprites Trivia *Zack is the only male character to physically appear in the Dead or Alive Xtreme sub-series. *Zack is a regular customer at Ryu Hayabusa's curio shop, shown through the items shown in Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. Gallery Renders DOA5_Zack_Render_2.png|Dead or Alive 5 Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Champions Category:Dead or Alive Winners Category:Masters of Muay Thai Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1996 Category:Characters Born in April Category:Characters from America Category:M.U.G.E.N